Unfaithful
by Kimster44
Summary: Reposted. Inuyasha and Kagome have been together for 3 years now. But what if Kagome was being unfaithful to Inuyasha? With his hated brother, Sesshomaru? Au Oneshot. KagSess Based on the song Unfaithful by Rihanna


Okay, this is my first fic so review however you want, because I need the criticism. Flames are welcome. I must say now that I don't own Inuyasha or Unfaithful by Rihanna. I must apologize if Inu or Sessho seems OOC but they must be for this to fit the song. To hear the song go to AOL music, yahoo music, and search for the video "Unfaithful" by Rihanna. Please enjoy.

* * *

A couple holding hands walks into a large apartment. The male would be considered gorgeous, with golden eyes, long, white hair, and a six pack visible under his black muscle shirt. The woman had mysterious beauty about her with raven locks and cloudy blue gray eyes. As soon as they walked into the apartment, they were kissing passionately. They reached the bedroom and started pulling each other's clothes off. For the next few hours moans were heard and the couple fell asleep.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true._

Kagome woke up and smiled at Sesshomaru with a look of pure happiness and then as realization struck her smiled turned to that of a sad. ' I feel horrible when Inuyasha trusts me so much. But he knows, so why won't he say anything?' Sesshomaru cracked open an eye and gave her a sympathetic smile, for he knew what was troubling her. " I need to go now so Inuyasha doesn't get suspicious of me." Kagome yawned and stretched. Both of them got dressed and he walked her to the car parked down the street from the building. Around 3am Kagome finally made it home. She slid into bed with him and was hugged from behind. "How's your grandpa doing? The old fart should croak any day now."

"Inuyasha! Show some respect!"

"Hey, I was just telling the truth."

"Well, discerning this argument, he just tripped over Buyo."

"Oh, is he dead?"

"NO! For Pete's sake Inuyasha. He's not dieing too soon. I heard he's still got 20 years left." Kagome smirked.

"What!"

"Goodnight Inuyasha"

"Night 'Gome"

The two slept aware of what Kagome really did that day.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

The next morning as Kagome does her hair she realizes that Inuyasha's eyes look a little duller, and feels pang of guilt. Kagome picked up her purse and started walking toward the door. "Inuyasha I'm gonna go hang with Sango and Nazuna." They both knew she didn't need to lie and where she was going. As she left Inuyasha watched as a little more of his life left.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well _

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying _

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

'He trusts me so much and his love for me was so great. And yet hear I am with his hated older brother and the worst thing is I think I love Sesshomaru.' She reached Sesshomaru and his car in an alley and she got in his car. They spent the day at a carnival near town. As the day went by she realized how much happier she was with Sesshomaru and made a decision.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore) _

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

That night when Kagome came home she wasn't alone. She walked through the door with Sesshomaru in tow. It was time to confront Inuyasha. When he saw his older brother his eyes grew wide when he realized what was happening. "Inuyasha I know that you know that I have been unfaithful to you. And I have come to say that to me you are a dear friend and I really don't want you to die. You deserve to be happy with someone who is in love with you instead of loves you. I want to set you free to find true love and be happy. I was also wondering if you aren't angry if you would be the Sesshomaru's best man at our wedding next month?" Kagome looked at him in hope.

"Like hell I'm mad, Kagome" She looked down saddened and turned to leave. "But I'll forgive you" Kagome turned arouned to hug him smiling through her tears. Then Sesshomaru walked over to his brother and to Kagome's surprise hugged him. "Inuyasha, I would like to make amends with you for all these years. Truce?"

"Truce big bro." The two shook and hugged on it.

"Well for now how about we celebrate this by going out to dinner." Kagome's eyes shined with happiness and love as the they got together for a group hug.

* * *

Well that was my story and it was definitely inspired by my faveorite song "Unfaithful". If I'm motivated enough (coughcough**review**coughcough) then I may possibly start my new stories faster. By the way I need to figure out whom Inuyasha gets for the epilogue if you have suggestions they're welcomed. Here are the summaries for my new stories I'm gonna put up.

* * *

**Betrothals of the Northern and Western Lands **

Two royal friends who made a deal so their children would be happy, then die leaving it up to their husbands to take care of the betrothals, crazy kids, and know it all mischevious grandchildren. Lets see if they can handle the somewhat violent girls and arrogant guys.

* * *

**Heat of the Crescent Moon **

Demoness in heat find it hard to stay in control and usually stay that way until they either conceive or 2 days pass by. What if Sesshomaru just happened upon Kagome while she was in heat and got her pregnant? Well you'll just have to read the story and find out.


End file.
